


A Christmas miracle

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: (very mild!), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, Love, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Smutty, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, creepy Hashirama, how do i ever tag that, no beta we die like men, tobimada - Freeform, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara never exactly liked Christmas, because of his father hatred for the holiday. Hashirama's invitation to his Christmas party was welcomed though, it was an opportunity to spend time with his friends and his siblings as the Uchihas were invited as well. Madara's enthusiasm lowered, when told Tobirama would be around. But surely, Madara could survive one evening near his (almost) long life crush. Right ? Wait .. Why is he the first one to arrive, when he's already one hour late ?





	A Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So .. Here I am again. With a Chritmas fic. On December 30th. Everything's fine!  
> This one his weird but also fluffy and smutty. Hope you'll enjoy it ! I loved writing it !
> 
> Also, a little warning : Hashirama is super creepy.
> 
> (As always, I'm bad at titling!)

Madara wasn't very fond of Christmas in general. It was an overrated holiday anyways, all about buying and buying more than one could afford, usually. He didn’t like that, just like he didn’t like Valentine’s day or birthdays even. It didn’t come from the fact his family had been kind of poor through all his childhood and his parents never were able to give him and his four brothers gifts. But the bitterness his father showed, each Christmas, spitting on those who could afford it and have nice meals during this day and all the pricey traditions that came with it had forced his hatred. It was as if he had been trained to hate it ever since he was a kid.  
  
Thirty years old Madara couldn’t shrug off that hatred completely but it had become easier, since he had gotten his first job and was able to give his brothers the gifts they had deserved during their childhood and spoil them a little in place of his father. And spoil his mother too, as she deserved the world for raising them all properly and being the sweetest woman in the universe. For handling his father on a daily basis too. She was courageous. Madara loved her a lot.  
  
Today, Madara was extra bitter. Not because of Christmas itself, but because of his idiot of a best friend. Hashirama was a good man and they had been friends for as long as Madara could remember. He was pretty sure his mother had pictures of them as little kids, playing together in the sandbox of their kindergarten. Madara couldn’t even deny how much he loved the man, how he’d trust him with his life and give him everything if Hashirama ever asked. This time though ? He would never admit that big oak was his friend, even if he was being tortured and he had one good reason for it.  
  
That reason, Madara was heading toward it. Because Hashirama had a great idea, about Christmas Eve. He had planned one hell of a dinner party with all their siblings and their boyfriends and girlfriends. And Madara was happy to spend the evening with his brothers because it wasn’t often they all were reunited at the same time and place lately. They all were quite busy with work and their schedule usually was a mess. As an engineer himself, Madara probably worked too much but he had struggled too much, juggling between college and side jobs to complain. His life now was comfortable, even if it meant working a lot and the car he was driving was his first big acquisition. The next would be a house, in the neighborhood he currently was driving through, where his destination was.  
  
But. Hashirama had invited his own brothers as well. And it was quite normal and fair and Madara would be happy to see Kawarama and Itama again, they were sweethearts and Madara always saw them as his own little brothers. But Tobirama would be there as well.  
  
Madara’s persistent crush on Hashirama's little brother was a secret to no one, except said person. Madara could barely remember when he first started seeing the bastard as more than his best friend’s annoying brother. Around his teenage years, probably. Or Tobirama's. Madara remembered speaking of it with Hashirama when he was around seventeen, while Tobirama was fifteen. It had been quite mild at first but his crush had intensified when the scrawny little white haired kid he had known for so long started to grow too much. Puberty had done a good job with him and by the time Tobirama was eighteen, his crush was confirmed and Madara had started pining for the man.  
  
The problem ? Tobirama was a bastard and they couldn’t go along even to save their life. Each time they were forced to interact, it ended as a verbal joust and as much as Madara loved these, because it never failed to show how witty, intelligent and snarky Tobirama was, it hurt Madara a little more every time. Oh, Madara hated to admit it but his unrequited attraction, his love for the man even, was a painful subject to him and of course, he never made a move. Why would he ? It was obvious Tobirama hated him, even now Madara could remember the glare the other man held for him each time they met.  
  
Things had been easier, after Tobirama moved out of town for college. Not seeing him anymore had helped Madara in some ways, he had been able to move on, to date other people and he had good experiences and he had his fun. There were even times he had laughed at himself for being so frustrated concerning the white haired bastard.  
  
But the moment Hashirama told him, on the phone, that Tobirama came back to town and would be there for dinner as well, it all returned to him like a huge slap in the face and Madara wished he could just pretend he was sick and not go to that dinner party. He was pretty sure Hashirama wouldn’t allow him to do so though, Hashirama had been quite insistent he should come, that it was important to him, that he had some announcement to make. Madara already knew his best friend intended to propose to Mito that night, so it surely was something else ? Something bigger, seeing how excited Hashirama had sounded on the phone. Was Mito pregnant ? It was all Madara could think of, that would explain his friend’s behavior.  
  
Madara had already planned to avoid Tobirama as much as possible. He didn’t want to ruin dinner by having yet another verbal joust with him, even if it had been years since the last time they met, he didn’t want to ruin everyone’s mood and fun despite that he knew for a fact that his siblings and the Senjus were quite fond of them and loved to give them points as they went. Not tonight. It wouldn’t happen.  
  
For obvious reasons, dinner wouldn’t be held in Hashirama’s little flat, it would never be big enough to fit them all. Instead, Madara was currently driving to Hashirama’s childhood home, where he had spent so much time as a kid and that he had considered his second home for a long time. It was a big house in the neighborhood he liked so much and, from what he understood, Tobirama lived there for the time being, until he was able to find a job and rent his own flat. As for their parents, they had decided to go for a Christmas cruise together, as much in love as they always had been and they wouldn’t be around tonight.  
  
The house looked as magnificent as Madara remembered when he pulled in the driveway. A two story house to fit all the Senjus comfortably, with one huge living room that doubled as a dining room and a fireplace. Madara had spent entire afternoons in front of it, playing with Hashirama and drinking hot cocoa Hashirama’s mother loved to prepare them. Whole days even, during the holidays and it always had been a struggle for his mother to convince him to leave when she'd come grab him. Madara knew it by heart, of course but something was amiss, he realized when he turned his engine off.  
  
Was he the first one to arrive ? He was pretty sure he already was late. Hashirama had told him to show up around eight and it was almost nine and there was only one other car in the driveway. Tobirama’s, he presumed.  
  
Madara checked his phone, to see if Hashirama had sent him a message but there was nothing. And for a moment, Madara wondered if he couldn’t just stay here and wait in his car for someone else to show up but it was too cold and keeping his engine running would probably warn Tobirama of his presence.  
  
Cursing, Madara exited his car and straightened his coat. His ton of gifts were in the trunk but he decided he’d have Hashirama carry them inside. That’d be his punishment for showing up late to his own dinner party and Madara breathed out slowly, as he headed toward the house’s door, the snow crunching under his feet as he did so. The stairs were a bit slippery, a bit tricky but Madara managed and he closed his eyes for a second, to try and relax.  
  
Shouldn’t he be over this already ? Shouldn’t he be over his stupid crush on Tobirama ? It wasn’t as if Tobirama ever showed him any interest, it wasn’t as if his feelings were mutual. And yet, here he was, wondering what the man might look like after all these years. Wondering how he would react to his presence. Wondering if he would be able to see that little smile of his, the way his lips would quirk up just the slightest and his eyes lighting up as he did so. Madara loved that smile but it never was given to him. Tobirama never smiled for him. He only ever glared.  
  
It took a moment, for the door to open, after Madara knocked, too long and he started to suspect Tobirama was doing it on purpose, just so he would stay in the cold weather for a longer time. And he was going to complain, already a curse on the tip of the tongue but it got lost when the door opened and he laid his eyes on the white haired Senju.  
  
Tobirama literally took his breath away with one look. Years since they last met, a decade probably and Madara hadn’t even asked Hashirama to show him picture of his brother as it’d probably earn him some teasing, he wasn’t much on social medias either. But Tobirama had grown to be one gorgeous man. Gone was the scrawny kid with clothes a little too big for him and the usual teenage look. Tobirama now adorned a kind of strong build, fit into a nice dress shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up his arms and dress pants, and it suited him quite nicely. But what took Madara aback so much was his face and damn, the man had become hotter than Madara could ever have braced himself for.  
  
Almost instantly, his crush was back in full force and he wished he could find the courage to do anything at all but he knew Tobirama would probably slap him for it. Or try belittle him and Madara had promised himself not to do that tonight. No conflict, no ruining the mood. He was here to have fun with his friends and his siblings and he wasn’t going to let his stupid feelings take over his sanity.  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama greeted him with a small nod, but all Madara could hear was the way his own name rolled sweetly with the man’s tone, and how much deeper Tobirama’s voice sounded. “Please, come in.”  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, Madara swallowed hard, feeling his belly heat up as his eyes roamed over Tobirama’s frame again but he quickly shook his thoughts away and stepped inside the house without a word. Not waiting for Tobirama to close the door, Madara shrugged his coat off, he hung it in the vestibule and he was going to head toward the living room when the Senju spoke again.  
  
“No shoes inside, I spent all day cleaning,” He stated, in an annoyed tone. “There are slippers for everyone.”  
  
For a moment, Madara thought the other was joking. Until he realized that Tobirama was wearing slippers himself, red ones and they looked terribly mismatched with the rest of his looks but Tobirama didn’t seem to care. And he didn’t wait for his guest, leaving for the living room as soon as he finished speaking, leaving Madara behind.  
  
Holding back a sigh, Madara took his shoes off, slipped his feet into the least ugly pair of slippers he could find in the pile waiting in the corridor and he ran a hand into his hair. He hadn’t spoken a word yet and already, he was frustrated with the other’s attitude. Why did he even like Tobirama, to begin with ? Ah, yeah, because Tobirama was bastard-ish and Madara loved it. He always had a thing for badboys and sure, Tobirama had been the complete opposite of one to begin with but Madara loved a challenge and he loved how challenging Tobirama was toward him, he loved the way Tobirama always defied him and gods, it gave him shivers to even think of his sarcastic comments.  
  
He was deep into this, wasn’t he ?  
  
The living room had changed. It wasn’t the soft looking room he could remember, the furniture had been changed and the walls had been repainted. But Madara soon recognized the carpet he spent entire days lounging on with Hashirama, playing with his friend and the two of them inventing stories by the fireplace and the way it felt under his feet brought back amazing memories and feelings. The dinner table, big enough to fit them all, had been decorated with a lot of taste, with beautiful cutlery and china and candles, and the Christmas tree was so tall it touched the ceiling. Madara had to stare at it for quite some time, trying to ignore the way his heart did that weird fluttering thing in his chest as he did so. He had seen many Christmas trees before but this one felt like home. This whole place felt like home and Madara couldn’t wait to be surrounded with his siblings and his childhood friends again. He couldn’t wait to give them the gifts he bought and see the way their face would illuminate. It was only a shame his brothers weren’t kids anymore and never felt the usual Christmas magic that came with the holiday.  
  
Tobirama was sitting on one of the couches, his phone in hand and completely ignoring him and Madara decided it’d be best to do something of the sort while waiting. No heated argument tonight, he reminded himself, as he found himself a comfortable chair and tried not to pull that fluffy plaid to him to snuggle into. No teasing either. Tonight would be a night of peace and enjoyment.  
  
But, Madara realized after some time reading the news on his phone, something felt off. Something felt so wrong, about the whole place, a feeling he couldn’t shrug off. It was as if he was being watched and quickly glancing at Tobirama several times, Madara stated that it didn’t come from the man. What was it ? Was there anyone else in the house ? But it was so silent, all he could hear was Tobirama’s breathing and his own and the creaking of the nearby fire, sometimes. It was obvious the rest of the house was empty but Madara couldn’t pinpoint where that feeling was coming from, he couldn’t ignore it either. It was suffocating, in a way, to feel watched and not knowing where it came from and Madara stared at Tobirama for a moment, wondering if the other man felt the same but Tobirama looked relaxed enough.  
  
He was handsome though. It took a moment for Madara to stop looking at him, before he’d be caught but … The guy he had been crushing on for so long was just there, with his usual focused air on the face and his red eyes shifting just the slightest as he was reading something on his phone. And he had changed, he had grown so much and his face was far more masculine than it used to be, his build so much stronger and yet, Madara felt the same as he did all these years ago, smitten in a way, by Tobirama and he couldn’t have felt more stupid than he did at that moment but he hadn’t expected that either. He hadn’t expected for his feelings to last this long to begin with and he knew they’d never be returned but damn, Tobirama still had that thing that made him weak in the knees.  
  
It should be illegal, to trap his heart this way for so long and never let it go. But Madara couldn’t exactly be mad at Tobirama for it. It wasn’t as if Tobirama did anything for it. He was just himself and Madara had fallen for him, as simple as that.  
  
“Do you want something to drink ?”  
  
Tobirama’s whisper helped Madara snap out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up, blinking several times, he cleared his throat, wondering if Tobirama had felt him stare and he nodded.  
  
“Water please,” he asked, trying to smile but probably ending up grimacing, seeing the way Tobirama looked back at him. But soon, the Senju was gone, leaving his phone behind and Madara sighed, relaxing into his chair again, he shook his head, as he was insulting himself for getting distracted like that. He really should stop fantasizing about that guy. He had managed for some time, ever since he last saw Tobirama and sure, his relationships always failed, mostly because of him, because something was missing but .. But his life was good. He didn’t need to be pining like a teenager anymore, he really should move on and stop being like that. But seeing Tobirama again had brought all of it back and Madara despaired he’d ever manage to handle it all.  
  
The time Tobirama spent in the kitchen was longer than Madara would have expected but he eventually came back with two glasses. He placed his on the table, not even handing it when Madara wanted to reach for the glass and he went to sit back on his spot, he drank long sips of what seemed to be some beer and resumed reading, his phone in his free hand.  
  
“Thanks”, Madara rolled his eyes and he sipped one mouthful of water before he pulled out his phone again, leaned on his hand and wondered if it could ever be more awkward than it was now. They couldn’t just wait like that, in total silence and ignore each other. They both were adults now and Madara, as much as he hated it, knew he had to say something. Something that wouldn’t create a whole debate, something random to break the awkwardness.  
  
“So,” he started, clearing his throat, shifting into his seat. “What are you doing now ?”  
  
“Looking for a job,” Tobirama stated with a sigh, not even looking up.  
  
“In what field ?” Madara pushed, hoping it’d help and he bit his tongue when Tobirama shot him an annoyed glance.  
  
“Medical research,” Tobirama answered after a moment, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “Hashi said he had some contacts. The holidays aren’t the most suitable period to send applications, though.”  
  
“Right,” Madara whispered under his breath and he knew the conversation was over when Tobirama focused on his phone again and swallowed more of his beer, closing off entirely. So long for the polite conversation. Madara wasn’t good for casual talk anyways and if anything, it had made things even worse than before. He was uncomfortable now and he wished he could just leave or something. Or pretend he needed to make an important phone call so he could leave the living room but whom important enough could he call on Christmas ?  
  
Instead, Madara decided to send messages. He sent one to Hashirama, asking him where the hell he was and when would he decide to show up to his own freaking dinner party. The next went for Izuna, asking his little brother to hurry up. And he had to wait so much time for answers that he was starting to fidget with his phone by the time it buzzed between his fingers.  
  
“I picked up our bros but we’re stuck downtown because of the Christmas parade. Don’t think we’ll be able to make it soon. Tell Hashi we’re going to be super late.”  
  
Madara almost facepalmed. Izuna knew the city well enough, he knew he should have avoided the main streets, especially today because of the parade. How more stupid could his brother be ? And all four of them stuck in the same cramped car ? Madara already had a headache, knowing they’d be pissy by the time they’d reach this place. And he’d have to meddle, so they wouldn’t be at each other’s throat all night long. His brothers didn’t like Christmas either, they had been raised the same after all and Madara knew it was a big thing for them to be invited tonight, he knew this was something they indulged in because Hashirama probably begged them to come, for the whole lot of them to be reunited at last after years since it last happened. They all had been quite a group, when they were kids and teenagers, helped with how close in age they were and often sharing classrooms as they grew up. Madara knew for a fact that Izuna always had been close with Tobirama, for example. But his best friend really was Itama and it had been nearly impossible to take them apart when they were kids. Madara had a picture of the two of them napping, somewhere at home.  
  
But the true facepalm came when Madara received Hashirama’s answer.  
  
“Sorry I’m busy with Mito”  
  
Madara was going to kill his best friend tonight. He really was and he couldn’t begin to understand why in hell did Hashirama even planned this all just to be late and go frisky with his soon to be fiancée. Couldn’t have they waited ? Couldn’t have they done this before ? How could Hashirama be that stupid ? Madara was well aware his best friend wasn’t always the brightest in the room, he was kind of a weirdo and acted like a goof most of the time but that was over the top. That was too much and Madara wished he could just punch him in the face for inflicting that awkward mess to him. Hashirama knew how frustrated he always had been around Tobirama, he knew and he wasn’t helping him the slightest with it. What kind of best friend did that, to begin with !?  
  
His deep sigh must have caught Tobirama’s attention, because the white haired man looked up from his phone, shot him yet another annoyed glance and Madara wished he could have disappeared. He wished he could just be erased from that plan of existence and he held back another sigh, running his hand into his hair, he pretended to be reading as well but it was no use. His frustration must have been written all over his face because Tobirama kept staring, a slight frown on his brow and how could he look so nice even with that expression ?  
  
This whole evening was a joke and Madara should have never accepted to come.  
  
Also, Madara couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched and not just by Tobirama. There was something else, it felt like tickles at the back of his neck and he wondered if it was how people felt when being stalked in horror movies. That weird feeling like someone was close but when you turned around, the whole street was empty and Madara was so familiar with this house, familiar with it all despite how the furniture was changed but he never felt like that before. Never even once and it made things even worse. How could the house he had enjoyed to come to so much as a kid could make him feel that way ?  
  
Madara tried to distract himself from the feeling by reading some articles but the sound of Tobirama clearing his throat caught his attention and he looked up from his screen.  
  
“I can give you the wifi code if you’d like,” he offered and he almost sounded nice. Almost, if his expression hadn’t been anything but blank and distant and Madara felt his heart sink into his chest, a weight settle down his belly but he eventually nodded and Tobirama gestured him to come closer.  
  
Thinking that things couldn’t get any worse anyways, that enjoying Tobirama’s closeness even if for a moment could maybe brighten this terribly awkward evening, Madara stood from his chair to sit next to the other man, he glanced at Tobirama who held out his phone to show him the password and he quickly opened his phone’s settings, he turned the wifi on, waiting for his phone to find the nearby signals and trying not to be too distracted by how good Tobirama’s perfume smelt.  
  
“What’s that ?”  
  
Madara blinked, looking up, humming as he didn’t exactly know what Tobirama was speaking about, he frowned in answer to Tobirama’s frown and Tobirama nodded at his phone.  
  
“That signal your phone picked,” Tobirama groaned, grabbing his wrist to turn his screen toward him as if to make sure he had read it well. “‘Security Device 1’, what is it ?”  
  
“How would I know ?” Madara rolled his eyes, he pulled his wrist away from Tobirama’s hand, despite how the contact made him shiver. And Tobirama had shifted close enough that their thighs were touching now and he was leaning close, his eyes still on his screen.  
  
“There are others,” Tobirama stated and it took Madara one glance toward his phone to realize that yes, there were other ‘Security Device” signals listed among the usual wifi names. And their signals were quite strong, on top of that, as if they were close. Very close, seeing the amount of little bars indicating the strength of the signal and Madara frowned deeper.  
  
What the hell was that ?  
  
“My phone picks them up as well,” Tobirama whispered, after he accessed his own phone’s settings and the list of signal was exactly the same.  
  
“Wait, let me google that,” Madara said, as he opened his browser.  
  
It took him less than a minute to find a proper answer to their question : ‘Security Device’ wifi signals came from wifi security cameras and were supposed to be hidden, if all the steps of their settling were done correctly. But why would there be security cameras around here ? Ones that Tobirama wasn’t even aware of ?  
  
“They weren’t here two days ago,” Tobirama indicated, his frown still firmly in place and his tone was bordering threatening now, after reading the explanation at the same time Madara did. “There was nothing of the sort when I connected my phone and my laptop to the wifi.”  
  
“There must be an explanation,” Madara rolled his eyes, setting his phone down on the coffee table. There should be one, at least. Security cameras didn’t just arrive out of the blue and on their own. It did explain the weird feeling of being watched, though and Madara wondered for a moment if he were indeed in some horror movie, if some psychopath was going to come murder them. It was stupid, of course but the whole thing was creepy as hell and who was crazy enough to do that ? Thieves ? But the house had one expensive alarm system already, or so Madara recalled, thieves wouldn’t dare try and break in.  
  
“Hashirama,” the white haired man suddenly breathed out and it startled Madara so much that it made him wonder if Hashirama had arrived while he was deep in thoughts. It wasn’t the case, he would have heard the big oak, Hashirama wasn’t known to be a discreet man after all. But why would Tobirama say his brother’s name now ?  
  
“He insisted to come early this morning to set the table,” Tobirama continued, as if he could read the question in Madara’s mind. “Early enough to wake me up but I told him to fuck off when he asked for my help.”  
  
“Hashirama ?” Madara repeated, rolling his eyes. “Why would he set cameras up without telling anyone ? Security cameras ?”  
  
Tobirama’s eyes shifted and Madara swallowed hard when the other man looked at him deep in the eyes. It wasn’t a look he was used to see from that man, it wasn’t the expression that usually went with Tobirama when looking at him and his throat suddenly felt dry as his heart clenched. Why was Tobirama looking at him like that ? So intensely ? What was he supposed to do ?  
  
“Do you think he’s watching us right now ?” Tobirama questioned, not looking away and Madara found it hard to focus on anything but the way Tobirama’s lips moved for a moment.  
  
“Watch us ?” He rolled his eyes but .. but it was strange Hashirama was late to his own dinner party, when he insisted so much about the whole thing and how excited he had been. He should have been the first one to arrive, to welcome them in his childhood house with bone crushing hugs and the energy of a puppy. And Madara resisted the urge to look around them, to try and see where these cameras were hidden. The website he read about them stated they could be hidden as random objects, like phone chargers or picture frames but it had been too long since the last time he came here and Madara wouldn’t be able to detect them anyways.  
  
Still .. Was Hashirama able to watch them interact live ? Why would he ever do something like that ?  
  
The answer eventually came to him as a huge slap in the face and his heart froze. Hashirama was very well aware of the crush he had on his little brother. Hashirama knew it all and he knew it still was a thing and it wouldn’t even be surprising he organized that whole thing in order for him and Tobirama to spend time together alone in hope it’d lead to something. Anything at all, really. Hell, Madara was quite certain his own siblings knew about that plan as well, hence their absence and he could almost picture them all sitting in Hashirama’s living room, watching them live via these security cameras with popcorn, waiting for something to happen. What did they expect, to begin with ?  
  
Madara pinched his lips, as Tobirama still was waiting for an answer, he looked away because he couldn’t bear his crush’s gaze anymore and he shrugged.  
  
“Probably,” he eventually settled for, weirded out with his best friend’s creepiness.  
  
There was a silence. One long silence that made things even more awkward between them and Madara now wanted nothing more but to leave. He didn’t like being played with, there was a bitter taste on his tongue, thinking of it all. He knew Hashirama was a passionate man, too passionate sometimes but this ? This was playing with his feelings, this was manipulation and forcing things and Madara wasn’t going to let it pass. He was going to find that dumbass and call him out on his bullshit and probably punch him in the face. How could he ever forgive Hashirama to push him into such an awkward and uncomfortable position ? Madara had prepared himself to handle an evening with the persons he liked the most and try not to think too much of these feelings he had for Tobirama that would never be returned. Not to be pushed toward that precise man and spied on like he was some kind of lab rat. This was petty. It really was.  
  
Tobirama hummed deeply by his side, he reached for his glass to swallow a couple of sips, then he glanced at him.  
  
“Let’s give him something to watch then,” he whispered in a mysterious tone and Madara looked up with a frown.  
  
“What are you suggesting ?” the older man questioned, lost with Tobirama’s attitude.  
  
The answer to his question arrived soon enough, as Tobirama grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and crashed their lips together.  
  
It took almost a whole minute for Madara to realize that Tobirama was indeed kissing him. Long enough for Tobirama to become annoyed with his lack of response, annoyed enough to bit his lower lip in a playful way. But Madara’s brain had decided to shut down, as it was unable to handle what was happening. Was Tobirama truly kissing him ? Was he .. Was he doing this ? Did he fall asleep somewhere ? This had to be a dream, this couldn’t be the real life but another bite startled him out of his thoughts and Madara looked up at the other man’s eyes, pulling back just enough so their lips weren’t touching anymore but quite aware of the gentle touch of their nose and Tobirama’s lips quirked up the slightest, just the way Madara loved so much, just the way he had longed for Tobirama to smile at him.  
  
Madara tried to lean backward, to see Tobirama’s reaction but the man’s fist tightened on his shirt, his breathing hitched and Madara knew what it meant. He didn’t need more than that to understand and he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, trying hard not to smile too much before he placed a hand at the back of Tobirama’s head and pulled him down for another kiss. A proper kiss, this time. The one he had been longing for, for so many years already and seeing how eager Tobirama was to answer, Madara realized his feelings might not have been as unrequited as he always thought.  
  
A sound between a moan and a hum escaped Tobirama’s lips, when Madara slid his fingers into his partner’s hair, when he caressed the back of his head the way he had wanted to for all that time and he felt his heart do a barrel roll in his chest in answer. The kiss deepened with that, Tobirama tilted his head just the right way and Madara tasted the beer on his tongue before he decided that maybe, just maybe, they should continue kissing for like, hours. He had so much time to catch up after all. He didn’t know for how long Tobirama had wanted him, hell, it wouldn’t even be surprising he fell for him around the same time Madara did for him but .. They could have been together for a decade already, had they been courageous enough to see past their usual banter. But Madara had been so convinced Tobirama hated him, for all that time, because of how cold he always acted toward him. Had it been Tobirama’s defense mechanism ? So he wouldn’t get hurt ? Or maybe he hadn’t known how to react ? Or what to do with his own feelings ? And Madara wouldn’t deny it, he hadn’t been quite gentle with the younger man either, it almost had been a game for him to piss him off sometimes.  
  
Here they were now, kissing like it was the only thing keeping them alive and Madara forgot about the rest of the world. He forgot about the cameras watching their every moves, he forgot about his memories about that living room and the nice, big table set just a couple of meters away for that big Christmas dinner Hashirama had planned. All he cared about was to feel Tobirama. To feel him, body and soul and he smiled in the kiss, when Tobirama didn’t resist as Madara pushed him to lie down on the couch, with one hand on his chest, when he settled on top of him, one leg between his and the other trapped against the couch’s backrest.  
  
There was a pause in the kiss at that moment, Madara shivered hard when he felt a hand pull his shirt out of his trousers and settle at the small of his back, he stared into Tobirama’s eyes for a moment, his throat tight and his heart beating fast and the words escaped him before he could think of keeping them for himself.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Tobirama blinked and Madara did so, as well. For it was the first time in his life he was saying them so naturally, so entirely genuinely and he hadn’t planned to. He hadn’t planned any of this. And he thought that maybe, just maybe, Tobirama was going to laugh and send him one of his caustic, snarky comments but something else happened. Something beautiful enough to be noted : Tobirama smiled. Not that little quirk at the corner of his lips, he smiled a true smile, his whole face relaxing and his eyes lighting up in a delicious way.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Before Madara could react, Tobirama was kissing him again, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and Madara melted in the kiss. It was too good, too perfect to resist and his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. The man he loved, the one he had been pining for all that time just told him he loved him and Madara could barely believe it. It felt as if he was in some sort of a dream but if it indeed were a dream, Madara didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want this to ever end and he shivered hard when Tobirama’s fingers went through his hair, in a gentle way, when the hand at the small of his back slowly went up his back and caressed his skin.  
  
Madara didn’t know how long this lasted. It felt like hours and mere seconds at the same time, they never stopped kissing, they never parted longer than a second, exchanging sweet gazes and gentle touches. Madara still had a hard time believing this was happening but he could feel Tobirama’s body underneath his, he could feel the warmth coming from it, and how real it all felt, how entirely too good it was. There was something really sweet between them, something Madara couldn’t exactly describe but it probably came from the words they had exchanged. The kind of words that usually were kept away until some point of a couple’s relationship and yet they had felt like the entire truth, when Madara both said them and heard them from Tobirama’s lips.  
  
Tobirama decided to shift their position, at some point thought, making Madara yelp in surprise but he didn’t complain, when he found himself trapped between the couch’s backrest and Tobirama’s body, almost hidden from sight there and he saw the smirk on Tobirama’s lips, announcing he was going to tease.  
  
“You’re heavier than you look,” he whispered and apologized with a gently peck.  
  
Madara only rolled his eyes at that, settling his head on Tobirama’s arm as the other had kept it around his shoulder and Tobirama leaned down to kiss him again. Oh, how good it felt, to be kissed by the right person and Madara relaxed entirely against Tobirama’s body, his hand settling on his hip and his fingers tightening each time Tobirama gently hummed into the kiss.  
  
“You think they’re still watching ?” Tobirama questioned, whispering against his lips as he did so and Madara shivered when fingers massaged the back of his head and the nape of his neck.  
  
“Oh yes,” Madara nodded, well aware of Hashirama’s morbid curiosity. And Izuna’s as well, if he happened to be part of that whole trap. Not that he minded anymore. Of course, he was going to yell at Hashirama for the sake of it but ..But only half-heartedly, now he had realized Tobirama returned his feelings.  
  
“Let’s …” Tobirama trailed in a breath, and Madara was going to shoot him a skeptical look when he saw the way Tobirama went for his neck and started kissing it slowly, fingers following his side and starting to toy with the hem of his trousers. Surely, Tobirama wasn’t thinking about that kind of show now, was he ? But his thoughts flew away when Tobirama started to suckle at his skin and his hips shifted against his, making Madara realize that Tobirama shared his current state and the whole situation had given him the beginning of a boner. Madara bit his lip hard, when it pushed against his, when it rubbed against his trousers and he was going to ask Tobirama to stop when he decided this would be the perfect punishment for Hashirama, for setting this up. To watch them having a little fun in front of his stupid cameras.  
  
Tobirama seemed to understand he was quite willing with it, because the younger man’s hand slid to his butt, making him shift his hips closer and he rolled his again, making the two of them hum in pleasure. Yes, Madara thought as his boner intensified and his whole body seemed to heat up. This was good and he didn’t care, if it was going to make a mess out of his underwear. He was pretty sure Tobirama would lend him some later, if he asked. And he didn’t care, if they did this like two hormonal teenagers. He had waited long enough and he needed to get rid of part of the frustration he had felt for all these years and this was a nice way to relieve it. Especially if Tobirama decided to lead things. Madara wasn’t a lazy lover but he liked to enjoy himself once in a while and tonight was one of these times.  
  
They soon found a nice pace. One that pleased the two of them and they started kissing again, touching each other gently. Only one of Tobirama’s hand stayed on Madara’s hip, to make it easier for them to move, to give himself some leverage but Madara loved the way his fingers would tighten each time he felt good, each time the friction gave him pleasure. Because he wanted Tobirama to feel the best he could, even with just that, even with something as simple as some frottage and he almost hoped his hold would leave his skin bruised, even for a little. He wanted Tobirama to mark him as his. He had waited for this moment long enough, to want to belong to that guy, at last.  
  
But Madara also was feeling good and his thing was to pull hair and it didn’t seem like Tobirama hated it. On the contrary, each time Madara pulled his hair, the answer was a nip at his lower lip and Madara never failed to smile. His other hand had settled on Tobirama’s leg, which Tobirama didn’t wait long to wrap around his, in an almost needy way, allowing Madara to slowly rub his own thigh against Tobirama’s balls despite how they both still were completely clothed.  
  
It earned him one deep moan, along with a soft curse and he pulled back, to watch Tobirama’s expression, the two of them panting and sweating because they were wearing too much clothes and the fireplace was close and the whole thing was just too hot anyways. Tobirama’s hair was sticking to his face, but he looked beautiful, all flushed up and his lips parted as he was trying to breath properly and Madara wondered, for a moment, what he’d look like were they in a bed, making love the proper way. Maybe he’d be able to see a little later. He hoped he would. Hell, Madara would lock himself in a bedroom with that man and spend the night with him, if he could. Not just to have sex, but to spend time with him. Catch up time. Kiss him as much as he ever wanted to and tell him how beautiful he was. Tell him to forget about everything negative he ever said in the past and apologize for being that insensitive just because he was frustrated and thought his feelings would never be reciproqued.  
  
“Madara ..” Tobirama whispered, almost begged against his lips and Madara clenched his fingers on the other’s trousers, seeing how Tobirama now had a hard time moving on his own because of the pleasure and he pressed harder against him. They were close, that much was obvious, Madara could feel the heat starting to build down his belly, his guts tighten in need of release and his cock was throbbing underneath his clothes. It needed more but the feel of his underwear against his sensitive head was too much at the same time and he could only imagine Tobirama felt something similar. The position wasn’t ideal after all, the place either but Madara wanted to go to the end of it just to teach a lesson to Hashirama and whoever might still be watching this. He didn’t care if it embarrassed his siblings and Tobirama’s at the same time.  
  
They had wanted to play ? Madara sure was going to play, but by his own rules.  
  
Tobirama hiccuped, when Madara pulled him closer, when he made him rest his head against his shoulder and held him close, his fingers wrapped around strands of hair tightly and his other hand grabbing a firm handful of Tobirama’s butt instead of just his clothes.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Madara murmured against Tobirama’s ear, in what he hoped was a sensual tone as he himself was panting and so close. “I’ll take care of you properly later, if you want me to.”  
  
This, at least, seemed to do the trick and Tobirama spasmed almost immediately at the perspective of having Madara handle him in bed. Or, at least, it was what Madara understood from his reaction, from the way he bit the crook of his shoulder to muffle his loud moan and the way his hips jerked against his one last time as he came. A little disappointed he hadn’t been able to watch his face, Madara pushed back the feeling in order to wrap his arms around the other, rubbing his shoulders slowly as he did so. Tobirama’s orgasm seemed to have been quite intense, after all and Madara himself was close and on the edge but his lover’s comfort was what counted the most, at the moment. He had waited for this for so long, he had never imagined it would ever happen and Madara didn’t want to let go anyways. He didn’t and he wouldn’t and no one was ever going to force him to.  
  
A couple of minutes ticked, until Madara felt a hand slowly slide past his belt, between his trousers and his underwear and he smiled, as Tobirama started rubbing at his cock slowly, he hummed against the other’s ear and pulled back enough to kiss Tobirama again. Surely enough, he didn’t need much to come as well, already too turned on and frustrated to last much longer and Madara closed his eyes, when he came down from his high, hiding against Tobirama’s shoulder as he did so and just breathing, for a moment, shivering as Tobirama now was nuzzling at his hair.  
  
The moment was so soft, now. Soft and tender and Madara hadn’t imagined Tobirama would be one to snuggle against him like he was at the moment, because of his usual cold and distant attitude but then again, he would have never imagined Tobirama liked him the slightest. It was a surprise, truly but probably the best Christmas gift he could have ever received. Maybe Madara would start liking the holiday a little more than before, because of what just happened ? Not the whole ‘getting a decade worth of frustration out’ moment, but .. He did tell Tobirama he loved him. And Tobirama answered with the same little words and a beautiful smile. One Madara was never going to forget. The image would be engraved into his brain for the rest of his life, Madara was sure of it.  
  
Of course, the moment was ruined when Madara’s phone rang, lost somewhere in the couch’s folds, announcing a new message and he wasn’t courageous enough to move but Tobirama was, it seemed, he searched for the device for a moment, opened the message, never moving away from Madara and he sighed.  
  
“My brother is on its way,” he muttered, soon letting go of Madara’s phone, throwing it gently further away on the couch and wrapping his arms around Madara again. “I suggest we go hiding in my bedroom for the rest of the night.”  
  
“What an indecent offer,” Madara answered with a smirk and Tobirama’s soft laughter was music to his ear, the Senju kissed his neck again, he caressed his side.  
  
“Come on, we have some time to catch up,” Tobirama groaned against his ear, and before Madara could react, Tobirama was sitting upn stretching, a stupid smile on the lips. The kind of smile Madara liked on him, that much was obvious, seeing how his heart fluttered at the sight and how he wanted nothing more but to pull Tobirama to him again and hug him for a longer time. How could Tobirama even want to move just now ? How did he have that kind of energy at the moment ? Madara felt barely courageous enough to keep his eyes opened.  
  
Tobirama wasn’t going to force him out of his half-slumber though, he sat by his side, his fingers trailing up and down his side and letting him all the time in the world to recover his wits and energy after his orgasm. Madara wasn’t a lazy lover but he was lazy indeed, when the dead was done. A cuddler and he hoped Tobirama wasn’t going to mind his death grip and the way he always huggled the covers to wrap himself into them. He hoped Tobirama wasn’t going to complain when he’d realize his hair kind of had a mind on its own and usually got everywhere. Especially into his partners’ mouth when they slept.  
  
Really, Madara didn’t want to move. Until he heard a car’s tires criss on the driveway gravel and he stood suddenly enough to startle Tobirama, he grabbed his new boyfriend’s hand and smiled, very much awake now.  
  
“You still sleep in the same room, right ?” he asked and he only waited for Tobirama to nod once, to lead the man toward the staircase, climbing it as quickly as possible, Tobirama following with a satisfied little smile as he was entwining their fingers.  
  
They both heard the front door being slammed opened the moment Tobirama locked his bedroom’s door, as well as Hashirama’s voice calling for them in that excited tone of his but they both ignored him the same way. Madara already was heading toward Tobirama’s bed, amused with how that bedroom hadn’t changed a bit, how it still was the one he had peeked into when he was certain Tobirama wasn’t around just to see what it looked like, just to see part of the guy he crushed on’s world. There were the same posters on the walls, the same figures on the shelves, even the one he once sneaked into Tobirama’s room as an anonymous gift for Tobirama’s birthday. No one ever knew it came from him and Madara wondered if he should ever tell them.  
  
And they ignored the insistent knock at the door, Tobirama turning on his old Hi-fi system to play some loud music as a “don’t bother us” warning. Madara crashed on the bed, rolling on his back and grimacing at the feel of the wet spot on his underwear, he watched, as Tobirama searched his suitcase for clean boxers for them, but he only placed them on the side, joining Madara onto his bed, kissing him again.  
  
“I know you’re not very fond of Christmas,” Tobirama whispered, pulling Madara close as Madara let his lids fall on his eyes again and snuggled into the warmth, because he still needed that for a moment, he still needed to cool down and rest before they started again (or not). “I hope this year’s will leave you with nice memories ..”  
  
“Already does,” Madara mumbled and he smiled, when Tobirama kissed his cheek. “But we must come up with a revenge plan against your stupid brother.”  
  
“That we do,” Tobirama nodded with a chuckle. “I have something else in mind for now, though.”  
  
“I do too,” Madara admitted and he snuggled closer, when he felt Tobirama’s arms wrap around him, and Tobirama pulling him flush against his body into a tight hug. Ah, Hashirama was going to pay, one way or another but for now, all Madara wanted was to feel Tobirama against him, to catch up with all these years they missed just because they had been too stupid to admit they liked each other. Madara couldn’t complain, though. For he was exactly where he wished to be now, in the arms of the man he had fallen for and never stopped loving for years and from the soft look in Tobirama’s eyes, it was exactly what he wanted as well.  
  
And it probably was the best Christmas day Madara ever had in his life.


End file.
